Pan, my daughter Pregnant
by Empress dee
Summary: Imagine if Terry and empress dee had a daughter and Terry was going to become a grandfather.


**Dream for – Friday, February 24, 2006**

**Location: South Town High**

I finally gave birth to Terry Bogard's first child yesterday, hooray! Her name is Panda-Bear Bogard. Everyone calls her Pan or Panda. She looks like an average high school student because as my alien powers often do, they make my newborns grow into their best age right away…so for Pan, it was 17 years old. Her hair, like mine and Terry's is blond and it is just as long as Terry's as well. I couldn't be more proud.

However, Terry was upset at the fact that I had a daughter when he and I were hoping for sons. He said that it was time that I announce who I really am to everyone in South Town and so the announcement and a new law was passed.

There was the announcement that I am not only married to Terry Bogard, but I am also married to Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami.

So, at class on Friday, there was chaos as usual. Iori and Kyo were arguing over the fact that both of their covers were blown as being my husbands…who as always included a few roasted walls. My best friends D'Arcy and Rock found me and they began filling me in on the details on what has been happening as they always have this past year.

Another thing I had to announce the previous day, the Thursday was that my son William-Tyler who was born to me when I was seven by Terry Bogard's Uncle Jonathan was the math teacher for all second year students.

This as well was part of the disaster on this day. When Pan showed up with Terry, everyone began flocking around pan…everyone except for Rock and D'Arcy.

That afternoon was gym class…taught by Iori for third block. It was the usual alliance team against the horde scenario where everyone was divided up in half to determine whose side was whose. We all were having fun until the principal…the new one Kyosuke Taiyo announced that the elementary students were visiting and thus gym class was thereby interrupted. Iori told us we had to change back to our normal outfits and then head to the cafeteria.

I changed then met up with my newest boyfriend Aaron Samuels, who was also seeing Regina George and Cady Heron. He invited me to sit down with him so we could make out when one of the teachers Mrs. Athena Taiyo had taken me away from Aaron to talk about something important.

My daughter was in the principal's office with Terry and apparently Kyo's son Shingo Yabuki. Shingo looked embarrassed as if he was getting into some sort of trouble. Oh yeah, Kyo was there too. And Kyo looked even angrier than he was when he battled with Iori.

I asked what was going on and Terry answered that Panda got pregnant. I began to laugh, but then Pan said, "Its true mom. Shingo and I were in the change room together at lunch making out and we went to the nurse's office during third block to see if he was successful at planting his seed and he was. Shingo said he'd be loyal to me, but Professor Kusanagi and dad are clearly unhappy. Mom make them stop looking at me like that, please?"

Pan began to cry, because she didn't want Terry and Kyo upset over what happened. And as for Shingo, by the expression on his face said the same thing. He wanted to be happy with Pan. So, I said, "Kyo, Terry, you guys have got to stop thinking traditionally here. Pan and Shingo love each other. There are no longer any titles like cousins or brother and sister anymore. Terry, you should know this, you have said before that you aren't Andy's keeper, so why should this be any different? My entire daughter wants and all that Shingo wants is for our support in this. They just want to have their child in merriment like it should be, and they want us to help out if they get stuck with a situation. Oh and for the record, I am seeing Aaron Samuels."

Kyo and Terry look at each other then Kyo says, "all right, fine, we will lay off of Shingo and Pan, but for how long have you been seeing Aaron?"

"For two days."

Terry could not believe what he was hearing; his expression was in between crying and anger. He then told me that he should see someone else too since I am going out with others. I said that it was cool and it was always cool with me that he does that.

And thus ends this adventure.


End file.
